


First meeting

by M_Secret_Writings21



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bar, F/F, Kind of AU, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Secret_Writings21/pseuds/M_Secret_Writings21
Summary: Jake introduces Rosa and Gina at a bar during their Academy days and Gina instantly wants to get with Rosa but Rosa is convinced that Jake made her do it and she isn't having it.





	First meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarryJamesPeralta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJamesPeralta/gifts).



Jake Peralta’s real struggle in the NY Police Academy is not that he has to wake up at 4 am sharp every - single - morning (except on Sunday) but the fact that he has 2 best friends, both women and both perfect for the other.  
He swears if they finally meet, it will least until wedding bells are heard.

On one side there’s Rosa Diaz, a tall scary latina who only wears black clothes and rides a motorcycle better than most of the trained cops and who surprisingly enough protected Jake since day one at the academy, he has no idea how, but she became his close friend. Maybe not the kind of close who tell everything to the other but the kind of friend who will stay by his side forever. 

On the other side is Gina Linetti, his childhood friend, they’ve known the other since they’re 4 years old and Gina pushed a older boy out of the playground because he was bothering little Jake. Their mothers had become friends instantly; bonding over the fact that both of their husbands cheated and left them alone after their babies were born.  
Jake and Gina would spend every single evening at Nana’s house, Jake’s grandmother, because both of their moms worked until late. So, simply said, they grew up together, went trough puberty together, found out they’re bisexual together, etc.  
Jake knows Gina is a little bit of a though cookie but like every single cookie she has a very soft side on the inside.

Finally the opportunity is there for them to meet, Jake can’t be happier because he can almost see the slow motion scene where Gina’s green eyes meet Rosa’s brown ones and a spark comes and they – just – click! Just like in Hotel Transylvania.  
He lets out a high-pitched scream while he looks at himself in the mirror of Gina’s bathroom. 

-I swear to God Jacob, if you broke my vanilla candle I will personally shave your head before we leave- Gina’s voice is distorted by the wooden door in between them. Jake gasps looking at his reflection then quickly rushes to open the door where he finds a very angry looking redhead . 

-Hey gurl – He tries to soften it up –I was just umm washing my hands and thewatercameouttoocold hahaha – He nervously adds. Of course Gina doesn’t believe him but after seeing that her candle is indeed complete she rolls her eyes and turns around walking towards the door and taking her purse on the way out.  
Jake rushes behind her. 

-

10 minutes after arriving to the bar Gina excuses herself to “Go somewhere else where people ain’t talking about being good” Jake fakes a smile to his colleagues because Gina was the only thing that kept the guys interested enough to be with Jake. 

Fast forward to the present moment, Jake Peralta is sitting next to Gina on a booth, discussing conspiracy theories when some bells are heard meaning that the front door is being opened, Jake quickly turns his attention to the person arriving. He smiles seeing that it’s the person he was just waiting for: Rosa Diaz. 

Their eyes meet, Rosa moves her chin up rather quickly as a greeting to what Jake responds with a wave of his hand and mouthing a –hey-.  
Gina turns her head towards the person who Jake is waving at and her eyes go wide open. 

-Oh my fucking RuPaul, who is she? – She says almost as a whisper –Jake, you know her? – Gina asks as soon as she turns her head towards her friend. 

-Yeah, she’s Rosa, the one I’ve told you about… -

-Ugh you know I don’t listen to everything you say! –

-That kinda hurt m- He gets cut off by Gina

-Whatever, I imagined her more butchy, I mean not in a bad way I just thought she was somehow different and… - As she speaks she turns her head to take a look at Rosa once more –But she’s seriously hot and… OH MY GOD here she comes – Gina’s face turns quickly to the front just to see Jake with a big grin on his face, he is enjoying Gina being nervous for the first time. 

-You know, you might be able to get her number – He adds up quickly as Rosa approaches the booth table 

-She’s gay? – Gina asks but Jake only shudders his shoulder signaling he doesn’t know. –Bi then? – She asks again but Jake gives the same signal answer. Gina groans and Jake’s smile goes wider. 

The truth is, he doesn’t have idea of Rosa’s sexuality, she hasn’t mentioned, not even once a relationship or minor attraction to anyone. Oh boy! Jake wants to know. 

-Peralta – Rosa says in a form of greeting as soon as she gets in front of the booth when her eyes look at the left of the table she finds herself locking eyes with a very beautiful redhead who keeps a poker face unbothered by Rosa’s presence. Or at least she acts like it. –Hello Peralta’s companion, she’s your girl? – She asks now looking at Jake. 

-SHE has a name, I’m Gina and no he wouldn’t be that lucky, we are just friends – Gina speaks making her voice more nasal than usual, her flirting voice, even though the comment was a little bit rude she masks it off with sipping at her almost empty glass of tequila and coke. Rosa lifts her right eyebrow quite surprised because no one dares to speak to her like that. 

-We’re childhood friends and she came because … - 

-Because cops are assholes and won’t speak to Mr. Interesting-chats – Gina adds as she moves her glass a little bit upwards and uses the bottom part of it to point at Jake before she takes one last sip of the drink. –Anyway, gotta go for another drink now – She moves to stand up.

Rosa’s eyes go left and right looking for a good excuse to follow this stranger and somehow engage in a conversation. She wants to keep talking to Gina but she doesn’t know why. –I uhmm I want a beer, I’ll go with you – She gives her best to not sound as nervous as she think she did. 

Both women walk together until they reach the bar, Rosa quickly orders both drinks to the bartender who signals them to wait a bit because he’s already making other drinks. 

-So you think cops are assholes? – Rosa asks staring at the woman next to her 

-Well yeah and boring too… I think crime is kind of cool – 

-How could you know we are boring, plus there are a bunch of fun things that don’t require crime – 

-I mean maybe… - Gina starts to speak and as she does she stands up from the tall sit she was on to move in front of Rosa trying to corner her against the bar; with one hand on he hip and the right side next to Rosa. A very bold move but the tequila in her system feels as if it’s kicking and the redhead is up for the liquid courage –Maybe, if you let me get to know YOU better I could reconsider – She pushes her pointy finger against Rosa’s shoulder covered with a leather jacket.

Rosa snorts a little, a grin on her face. A part of her wants to continue this somehow drunken flirting but she suddenly remember who this person is and the million of times Jake has mentioned that one Gina Linetti is very good at getting information out. –What are you doing huh? – Rosa asks as she tries to push Gina away a little.

-Flirting obviously – her voice goes lower and she tries to get closer to Rosa but just then the bartender puts both drinks next to Rosa so the latina uses it as a excuse to leave the heated situation. 

As gracefully as she can, Rosa moves away from Gina, puts a few dollars on the bar table to pay for both drinks and grabs them –Let’s go, you need to sit down – Rosa lies, she acts as if Gina was a complete drunken mess when the truth is that Gina is barely drunk but Rosa just wants to get away from this situation and confront Jake.

Once they reach the booth where Jake is sitting, Rosa puts both drinks on the table and waits for Gina to sit down before adding –Peralta, a word? – 

-Sure – he looks up from his phone.

-Watch our drinks, Gina – Rosa tells the redhead before grabbing Jake by his arm and dragging him to the other side of the bar so they can speak privately. It’s the first time Rosa touches Jake and he doesn’t know if he should be happy or scared for his life. 

When they reach the nearest wall across from Gina she lets go of him. –What are you up to Peralta? –

-What you mean? – Jake tries playing the dumb one.

-Your friend, Gina, is flirting with me. If this is your way of figuring out my sexuality I will shave your head right here and right now with my pocket knife – Rosa whispers the last part as she looks straight into his eyes to intimidate him.

Jake’s eyes widen at being threatened with baldness twice on the same night. Another clue that Gina and Rosa are completely meant to be. –NO! This is not a trick or anything- He stops and looks down at the floor trying to find the courage to tell the truth and betray Gina for the first time by going behind her back – Gina, she ummm she’s bi okay? She likes you, she told me. I don’t know what she said so I’m sorry if it was too straightforward but she has no flirter. She goes straight for what she wants – 

-So you didn’t ask her to do this? – Rosa confirms once more while turning her eyes to see that Gina is almost done with her second glass of tequila. 

-Of course not but if you want I can tell her to stop, no problem – He offers trying to find Rosa’s eyes but she’s too busy looking at Gina to even care. 

Her mind goes crazy out of nowhere, she can says yes, accept Jake’s offering and get Gina off her back BUT she finds the redhead very attractive and this might be her only chance with her because Gina looks like the person who moves quickly after a no, plus three of her colleagues have been eyeing her and to be honest they’re very handsome so Gina could leave with any of them. 

-Rosa? – Jakes puts his hand on her shoulder which makes Rosa turn to him, she glares and Jake takes away his hand scared – You got lost there for a second – 

-Uh I was thinking –

-So you want me to tell Gina to back off? – 

-No… just let me be okay? Here, buy yourself a beer, on me okay? – She hands him a bill to which Jake smiles because he knows this is Rosa’s way of telling him to go away so she can be alone with Gina. 

-

That night Rosa ends up taking a sit next to Gina on the furthest booth. They’re chatting, getting to know the other slowly.  
Gina seems to be just like Rosa, private about her personal life but the latina likes that she sometimes slips a fun fact about her of that she is mean but in the fun way, she makes Rosa laugh and even her is surprised. 

Plus the fact that Gina’s hand is right on her thigh and she moves it quite often going up and down Rosa’s legs feel as if it was tearing down Rosa’s tall walls. 

On one brave move she puts her arm around Gina and lays her arm on the redhead shoulder, nervously she moves her hand with small patterns trying to make Gina feel as much chills as she is feeling. 

Gina smiles before taking another sip of her glass. With this new proximity Rosa can almost feel Gina’s cold breath against her skin, it’s like a million sensations hitting right on her neck because due to the height difference Gina’s mouth is exactly aligned to Rosa’s neck which is very dangerous if you ask Rosa. But she doesn’t move away, instead she moves her head so she can stare directly at Gina. 

That’s when Rosa knows she’s fucked. She might as well run because she knows this might be forever and she is scared commitment. 

When she notices how green Gina’s eyes are, Rosa is a sucker for light-colored eyes and Gina seems to have the best ones: bright green that seem to fade to blue on the edges. A million of tones inside those eyes and Rosa is hooked, drowning in the color on those eyes. 

Yes. She’s fucked. 

-

On the other side of the bar, Jake keeps his attention on the couple, he can’t hide his smile as he takes sips of his beer.  
He has known Gina for his whole life and he knows how Gina reacts, to which he can confirm. 

Yes, they’re fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt but it's completely my friend's idea so you might as well give him some love too. I tagged him on the story.


End file.
